1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic technology has advanced, various types of display apparatuses have been developed. In particular, display apparatuses, such as TVs, PCs, laptop computers, tablet PCs, mobile phones, and MP3 players, are used in most households. In order to meet recent desires of users, attempts to develop flexible display apparatuses have been made. Because shapes of flexible display apparatuses may be changed when users apply forces to the flexible display apparatuses, the flexible display apparatuses may be used for various purposes.
However, a flexible display apparatus may have low mechanical durability and may be easily damaged by a force applied by a user. Also, when a relatively stiff or rigid material is used to increase the mechanical durability of the flexible display apparatus, flexibility of the flexible display apparatus is reduced or limited. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide a flexible display apparatus having increased mechanical durability without substantially reducing the flexibly thereof.